


The Man, The Legend, The Husband

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Lando helps Luke arrive at the decision to begin training Rey.





	The Man, The Legend, The Husband

**Author's Note:**

> My idea was "what if Luke and Lando were together on Ahch-To?" And that spiraled into this. The timeline of this story might be a bit weird since I've only seen Episode 8 once and I also just did what would fit this little scenario.

Lando watched out the window of the small hut on Ahch-To as Luke and the strange girl locked eyes. She held something out to him. A handle of some sort? No… a hilt. A lightsaber. He couldn't see Luke's face to know exactly how he was reacting to this, but after all these years, he knew him well enough to know that there was probably as much anxiety as curiosity bubbling within him. Lando could almost feel it himself.

The girl handed the lightsaber to Luke. Was it his old one? It was hard to tell from that distance, but it was certainly possible. And within seconds of having it in his hand, Luke glibly tossed it over his shoulder.

Lando sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have seen that coming.

Luke walked away from the girl, and she followed him. She looked stubborn, whoever she was. Lando had to smile. Maybe she'd be just what Luke needed. What they both needed.

It wasn't long before Luke came back into their hut. He seemed to be making a tremendous effort to hide the fact that he was terribly flustered.

“Who's the girl?” Lando asked.

Luke shrugged. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

Lando raised an eyebrow, but asked no more. Luke would tell him when he was ready… either that, or the curiosity would get to him and he'd ask the girl to tell him.

The girl waited outside the door for the rest of the day and into the night. Lando didn't force Luke to talk, but his own curiosity grew. Luke seemed worried and hesitant, and Lando wondered from this if the girl had been sent there by someone important to him. To them both. If this wasn't something serious, the girl would have given up. Luke would have tried harder to send her away.

But she was determined, and definitely stubborn… and Lando admired it.

The next morning, when Lando awoke, Luke was sitting on the edge of their bed, facing the wall. Lando yawned and reached out to touch Luke's arm, and Luke leaned into the touch. For a while they sat like that, but eventually Luke looked over his shoulder. His eyes looked tired and heavy, and Lando's heart sank enough to match them.

“The girl,” Luke began. “She wants me to train her.”

Lando thought for a moment. After Ben, Luke had lost confidence in his abilities, both as a teacher and as a Jedi… but Lando knew that Luke was up to this challenge. Maybe Luke even needed this. “You should,” he said.

Luke narrowed his eyes. “I can't do this again. Maybe _someone_ should help the girl, but I'm not the person to do it.”

“Why not though?” Lando asked. “Who else?”

Luke sighed. “Maybe no one needs to. She's got raw skill… she's capable. She can practice and rein it on her own, and…”

“And you can stay here alone in this hut,” Lando interjected.

Luke snorted a laugh and put his hand on top of Lando's. Lando laced their fingers together, and Luke gave a bit of a smile. “I'm not _exactly_ alone here.” Lando gave him a smile, and Luke snuggled into his side.

Resting his head on Lando's chest, he said, “She wants me to be… _Luke Skywalker_.”

Lando carded his fingers through Luke's hair, now much more gray than blonde (as it had been when they had first done this) and held him close. They were comfortable together, and even if this life hadn't been one Lando would have sought for himself, he didn't regret it. Not a moment of it. He knew sometimes Luke felt guilty that Lando was there with him, and not out living a more exciting life… but Luke _was_ Lando's life. That was just how it was when you loved someone for real.

“You know, you _are_ Luke Skywalker,” Lando whispered.

Luke looked up at him. “Maybe I don't want to be. She's expecting me to be… a legend or something _greater_ than what I really am, or know how to be. I'm not these people's hero.”

“You have a lot to offer them,” Lando reasoned. “You could help that girl without having to be anyone but who you are.”

Luke sighed. “I could disappoint her. I could leave her ill prepared for what she might face. I could fail.”

Lando kissed his forehead. “It seems to me that this girl came here for a reason. Maybe you could just set her on her way… help her get started. You don't have to take the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders, but you could be a teacher.”

“I wasn't any good at that before,” Luke replied.

Lando held him even closer. “'Before' is over.”

“You just want me to go running off into some fool's crusade so you can say your husband is a hero,” Luke replied, smiling.

Lando laughed. “That's it exactly. I married Luke Skywalker and I want _Luke Skywalker_ , dammit.”

“He's overrated.”

Lando kissed Luke softly. “He's my favorite person. Not the legend, but the man.”

“The girl… her name is Rey,” Luke began. “She's strong… a natural gift like that scares me now.”

Lando squeezed his hand gently. He wished more than anything that he could help Luke get past the guilt he still felt over Ben turning to the dark side. He wouldn't say what he was thinking – that Luke was not responsible for choices Ben had made for himself – because he knew his words would not make Luke feel better, or less responsible. Instead he did what he had been doing all these years. He held Luke close, and he loved him.

“Maybe I can show her a _few_ things,” Luke conceded.

Lando smiled. “She'll be in capable hands.”

Luke sighed. “I hope you're right.”

“I am,” Lando said, giving him another forehead kiss. “You're Luke Skywalker.”


End file.
